


TV Nights

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, debriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gabe drops on Dean for a TV marathon and stays for the long ride.





	TV Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this some days ago on my tumblr @twodaysintojune but maybe I should post it here as well?

The first time Gabe poofed himself by Dean's side on the loveseat using the hunter's lap as pillow for his legs to watch tv, Dean made a huge fuzz about it and was only slightly appeased after the archangel snapped a bunch of snacks, drinks and popcorn into existence.

Which were still _not_ ok since the popcorn was caramelised, according to the hunter’s words but he finally gave in and allowed Gabriel to stay for the rest of the Dr. Sexy M.D. weekend marathon.

That had been eight months ago. 

Today, he was reclined on Dean's side with a pillow over his lap and propping his legs on the empty side of the loveseat. 

-I seriously don't understand why Dr. Sexy doesn’t pull the moves on the new intern when she's so obviously head over heels about him.

Dean chuckled, passing his hand between the archangel's strands of hair. An odd habit he didn’t know when he had picked up.

-Well duh, can't you tell that's because he actually misses Dr. Piccolo?

-Yeah, but she got married ages ago! 

-And he was an idiot for not realising that he was losing the love of his life. I'm telling ya’, he's mourning his loss of her.

-...Whatever you say Dean-o, guess it takes an idiot to know one. ‘Cause if it had been me, I'd have made a move before losing her like that.

More laughs.

-Right, you’re way too over the top man, bet you'd scare the hell out of them right away. 

Gabriel turned his head slightly to lock his honey glazed blazing eyes on the hunter’s sight with an intensity that made Dean's insides squirm with self-aware in a way he vaguely recalled along hallways filled with lockers and the looks of every single person around him staring at the new kid at school. 

-I dunno Big Boy, right now I think it's working out pretty well.


End file.
